Rebel
by miss mcGonagle
Summary: Mrs Granger objects to her daughter's new love and pushes her away in the process. HGSS songfic. Oneshot.


**This is a oneshot songfic based on the song "He's a Rebel" by The Crystals. I wrote this as a contest entry for a Harry Potter forum called The Hideaway and the contest prompt was to write a songfic about a HP character having a fight with their mother. I chose Hermione and since the HP lexicon did not have a first name for Mrs. Granger, I made that up myself.**

**Enjoy, review, and remember...I don't own a thing!**

_

* * *

When he holds my hand I'm so proud  
'Cause he's not just one of the crowd  
My baby, oh he's the one  
To try the things they've never done  
Just because of that they say  
He's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good_

"So Hermione, are you going to tell me about this young man, or will I have to guess?" Emily Granger teased her daughter gently.

Hermione's breath caught and she gave a small laugh.

"I'm not sure you could guess, mom."

It was mid August and nineteen year old Hermione was making a brief visit to her parent's home before leaving to become the youngest professor Hogwarts had ever hired. The war was over and several of the older professors had decided to retire. Hermione would be teaching Charms as Professor Flitwick was moving to Bermuda.

"Oh really, your father and I have suspected for ages that you and young Mr. Weasley were an item," Emily squeezed her daughter's arm and smiled. Hermione looked away.

"Ron and I are just friends."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then who keeps sending you those letters? You mentioned before that there was someone…"

"There _is_ someone mom," Hermione took a deep breath and tried to compose her thoughts. She had been expecting this talk for some time, but she still wasn't ready.

"_Well_? Who is he?" Emily noticed the hesitation in her daughter's voice and wondered with sudden trepidation what it meant.

"His name is Severus," Hermione whispered, thinking how strange it felt to speak that name out loud in the sterile kitchen of her parent's house. The name meant nothing to her mother yet, but it would soon enough.

"You met him at the school?"

"Yes."

"Is he still a student there or has he graduated? It might be a bit awkward for you to be his teacher, wouldn't it?"

Hermione sighed and looked away.

"He's not a student, mom. He is, was, one of the teachers."

There was silence. Hermione glanced back at her mother; Emily was looking at her daughter as if wishing that the words just spoken could be taken back.

"One of your teachers, Hermione?" Emily whispered sadly. "You said he _was_ a teacher, was he fired for seducing a student?"

Hermione flushed at the suddenly harsh tone in her mother's voice and at all that she had insinuated.

"Nothing like that happened when I was a student, mom," Hermione told her. "He left because he was fighting in the war, and yes he's quite a bit older, but I'm of age so what does it matter?"

"What did he teach?"

"Potions."

Emily's eyes widened.

"The Potions professor? Isn't he the one you always said was always so cruel to you and your friends? Hermione, tell me that's not the same man!"

Hermione said nothing.

_He's a rebel and he'll never ever be understood  
And just because he doesn't do what everybody else does  
That's no reason why I can't give him all my love  
He is always good to me, always treats me tenderly  
'Cause he's not a rebel, no no no  
He's not a rebel, no no no, to me_

"Hermione please, I want you to be happy, but from what you've told me of that man…he sounds like a horrible person…"

"He's not!" Hermione's temper flared. "He has had a terrible life and he doesn't have many friends, but he loves me and he's the smartest and bravest person I've ever met!"

"But you're so young, don't throw your life away for someone over some crush, some infatuation!"

"It's not an infatuation!"

_If they don't like him that way, they won't like me after today  
I'll be standing right by his side, when they say He's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good_

"You are eighteen and you have your entire life ahead of you. Please don't ruin it by throwing yourself away on some man who is only using you for your youth! What do your friends think of your relationship with this man?"

"His name is Severus, and Harry and Ron don't like him much but at least they support me-"

"Support you? Is that what you want me to do? Condone a relationship with someone much older, someone who has only ever treated you badly, someone who-"

"I'm not asking anything of you!" Hermione screamed the words to make herself heard over the angry ranting of her mother. "I love Severus and regardless of what you or anyone else thinks, I'm going to stand by his side and if that means being alienated from you, so be it!"

Emily Granger reeled backwards from the force of her daughter's words and before she could recover Hermione had left the kitchen, the house and her mother's life.

_He's a rebel 'cause he never ever does what he should  
And just because he doesn't do what everybody else does  
That's no reason why we can't share a love  
He is always good to me, good to him I'll try to be_


End file.
